Ginny Vestida en sangre
by Leonardo Sharksun
Summary: Harry James Potter ha heredado una vocación inusual: Él mata a los muertos. Junto a su madre y su gato, el viaja por todo el pais eliminando fantasmas. Todo cambia cuando llega a una ciudad dispuesto a matar a uno de los fantasmas mas peligrosos: Ginny vestida en sangre. AU moderno. No mundo magico. Adaptación. PASEN Y COMENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni Anna Vestida de sangre me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Gore, violencia. Esta historia es una adaptación de Anna vestida de Sangre con los personajes de Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Ginnevra Vestida con sangre.**

 **Sinopsis**

* * *

Harry James Potter ha heredado una vocación inusual: Él mata a los muertos.

Lo mismo hacía su padre, hasta que fue horriblemente asesinado por un fantasma al que trataba de matar. Ahora, armado con el misterioso y mortífero athame de su padre, Harry viaja a través del país con su cocinera-bruja madre y su gato huele-espíritus. Juntos, ellos siguen leyendas y tradiciones locales, tratando de seguir a los muertos asesinos –dejando de lado cosas molestas como el futuro y los amigos.

Cuando llegan a un nuevo pueblo en busca de un fantasma que los lugareños llaman Ginevra Vestida en Sangre, Harry no espera nada fuera de lo ordinario: rastrear, cazar, matar.

Lo que encuentra en lugar de eso es a una chica enredada enmaldiciones e ira, un fantasma como ninguno que haya enfrentado antes. Ella aún lleva puesto el vestido que usó el día de su brutal asesinato en 1958: anteriormente blanco, ahora manchado de rojo y chorreante de sangre. Desde su muerte, Ginny ha matado a todas y cada  
una de las personas que se han atrevido a dar un paso en la desierta casa Victoriana que ella solía llamar hogar. Pero ella, por alguna razón, se apiada de la vida de Harry.

 **Athame: El athame es una daga ceremonial utilizada en la Wicca. Usualmente es una daga de mango** **  
negro y debe tener una hoja de doble filo a pesar de que no debe usarse para cortar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni Anna Vestida de sangre me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Gore, violencia. Esta historia es una adaptación de Anna vestida de Sangre con los personajes de Harry Potter.**

 **Parejas: Harry/Ginny. Neville/Susan.**

* * *

 **Ginnevra Vestida con sangre.**

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

El pelo engominado con grasa es un claro indicativo de: no tengo la menor idea. Pero entonces el holgado y descolorido abrigo de cuero, sin contar el cómo lucen sus patillas. Y la manera en la que él se mantiene asintiendo y moviendo su Zippo, abriéndole y cerrándole al mismo ritmo de su cabeza. Sé que él pertenece a una escuadra de Porristas de los Jets y los Sharks.

No obstante, tengo buen ojo para estas cosas. Sé lo qué debo buscar, porque ya he visto a casi todas las variedades de espectros que puedas imaginarte.

La autopista embrujada bordea el tramo de la carretera rumbo a Carolina del Norte, que también esta bordeada por cercas y vallas sin pintar y un montón de nada. Los conductores ingenuos probablemente  
le recogen por aburrimiento, pensando que simplemente se trata de algún chico universitario que lee demasiado a Kerouac.

"Mi novia, ella está esperándome," él dice con una voz emocionada, como si estuviéramos a sólo un minuto de verla, después de pasar la cúspide de la siguiente colina. Él golpea ligeramente el encendedor  
sobre el tablero, dos veces, yo recorro el panel con la mirada para asegurarme que no haya dejado un raspón en el panel. Éste no es mi coche. Y he sufrido por ocho semanas trabajando el césped del Sr. Dean, el coronel del ejército jubilado, que vive en nuestra manzana, solamente para poder pedírselo prestado. De un hombre de más de setenta años que tiene la espalda más recta que alguna vez haya visto.  
Si tuviera más tiempo, bien podría haber pasado un verano completo escuchando interesantes historias de Vietnam. En lugar de eso tuve que arrancar arbustos y haber labrado una parcela de ocho por diez para los nuevos rosales mientras él se mantenía observándome con una mirada hosca, asegurándose de que su bebé estuviera segura con este  
niño de diecisiete años en una vieja camiseta de los Rolling Stones y los  
guantes de jardinería de su madre.  
A decir verdad, sabiendo para que voy a usar este coche, me siento un poco culpable. Es un Camaro Rally Deportivo, azul crepúsculo de 1969, en perfecto estado. Con movimientos suaves como la seda y ruidosos ronroneos alrededor de curvas. No puedo creer que me haya  
dejado manejarle, así haya trabajado en su jardín o no. Pero gracias a Dios él lo hizo, porque sin este estaría arruinado. Este auto es algo en el que el fantasma-de-la-autopista iría en algo en lo que vale la pena salir  
del suelo.

"Ella debe de ser muy bonita," digo sin mucho interés.

"Sí, hombre, sí," él dice y, por enésima vez desde que le recogí hace cinco millas atrás, me pregunto ¿Cómo es que alguien no puede darse  
cuenta de que él está muerto? Él suena como a una película de James  
Dean. Y luego está el olor. No del todo podrido pero definitivamente es  
musgoso, que cuelga a su alrededor como una niebla.  
¿Cómo pueden confundirlo con alguien vivo? ¿Cómo puede alguien permitirle quedarse durante diez millas hasta llegar al Puente de Lowren, dónde él inevitablemente toma el timón y hace que ambos,  
coche y conductor caigan al río? Lo más probable es que se asustan por sus ropas y su voz, y por el olor de sus huesos.

Reconocen el olor a pesar de que probablemente nunca antes lo han olido. Pero para entonces siempre es demasiado tarde. Ya han tomado la decisión de  
recoger al caminante-de-la-autopista, y ya no hay marcha atrás.  
Alejaron sus temores. Las personas no deberían de hacer eso. En el asiento del pasajero, el-fantasma-de-la-autopista sigue hablando con esa voz lejana acerca de su chica quien está esperándole, alguien a quien nombró Lisa, y de cómo ella tiene el más brillante  
cabello rubio y la sonrisa más bonita, y de cómo van a escaparse y casarse tan pronto él regrese de Florida. Él había estado trabajando  
durante el verano por allá, para su tío en un concesionario de coches:  
La mejor oportunidad de ahorrar para su boda,incluso si eso  
significaba que no se verían por algunos meses.

"Eso ha debido de ser difícil, estar lejos de casa durante tan largo tiempo," le digo, y de hecho hay verdadera lástima en mi voz. "Pero  
estoy seguro de que ella estará muy contenta por verte".

"Sí, hombre. De eso es de lo que yo hablo. Tengo todo lo que necesitamos, justamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Nos casaremos y nos mudaremos hacia la costa. Tengo a un camarada allí, Robby. Podemos quedarnos con él hasta que consiga trabajo, trabajare con coches".

"Claro," le digo. El fantasma-de-autopista tiene esa mirada triste y optimista en su cara, iluminada por la luna y los faroles encendidos. Él  
nunca volvió a ver a Robby, por supuesto. Él nunca volvió a ver a su chica Lisa tampoco. Debido a aquellas dos millas de la vía en el verano de 1970, en el que él se subió a un coche, probablemente muy parecido a este. Y le dijo a quienquiera que iba al timón que él tenía la solución del inicio de una nueva vida en el bolsillo de su abrigo.  
Los lugareños cuentan que le dieron una buena paliza en el puente y luego lo arrastraron hacia los árboles, donde le apuñalaron un par de  
veces y le abrieron la garganta. Empujaron su cuerpo por el muro de  
contención hacia una de las corrientes afluentes. Allí es donde un agricultor le encontró, casi seis meses más tarde, con vides enredadas en su garganta, con su mandíbula abierta por la sorpresa, ya que no  
podía creer como es que se quedo atorado allí. Y ahora él no sabe que también esta atorado aquí. Ninguno de ellos parece saberlo. Ahora mismo el caminante-de-autopista está silbando y  
moviéndose con la música inexistente. Probablemente aun está escuchando la misma música que aquella noche que le mataron.

Él es perfectamente agradable. Una persona agradable con quien dar un paseo. Pero cuando lleguemos a ese puente, él estará tan enojado y tan horrible como nadie que hayas visto alguna vez. Se  
informa que su fantasma, apodado con un nombre no-muy-original como el Caminante del Condado 12, ha matado al menos a una docena de personas y ha herido a otros ocho. Pero en realidad no le puedo culpar. Él nunca llegó a su casa para ver a su chica, y ahora él no quiere que nadie más le lleve.

Pasamos la milla veintitrés, el puente está a menos de dos minutos. He conducido por esta vía casi cada noche desde que nos mudamos aquí con la esperanza de ver su pulgar con mis focos  
delanteros, pero no he tenido demasiada suerte. No hasta que me metí detrás del timón de este Deportivo Rally. Antes de esto solo me he pasado la mitad del verano viendo el mismo camino, la misma y maldita  
tierra bajo mis pies. Odio cuando esto es así, como un horrible viaje de  
pesca que se hace más largo. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas. Siempre  
vienen con todo, al final.  
Dejo a mi pie aflojar un poco el gas.

"¿Sucede algo amigo?", me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. "Sólo que éste no es mi coche, y no tengo el dinero para arreglarlo si decides tirarme por el puente".

El caminante-de-la-autopista se ríe, un poco demasiado fuerte como para ser normal.  
"Creo que has estado bebiendo o algo por el  
estilo esta noche, camarada. Tal vez tengas que dejarme aquí".

Me percato demasiado tarde que no debí de haber dicho eso. No puedo dejarle salir. Mala suerte la mía si solo fuera a dar un paso y luego desaparecería. Tenía que matarle con el coche en movimiento o tendría que hacer esto una vez más, y estaba seguro que el Sr. Dean ya no estaría muy dispuesto a dejar que yo manejara su coche una noche más. Además, estaba por mudarme a Ilvermorny en en tres días. Pero también tengo esa idea de que estoy a punto de matar a este pobre desgraciado una vez más.

Pero ese pensamiento es fugaz. Él ya está muerto.

Intento mantener el velocímetro sobre cincuenta. Demasiado rápido como para que él realmente considere saltar, pero con los fantasmas uno nunca puede estar seguro. Tenía que trabajar rápido.  
Es cuando me agacho para sacar mi daga, que está debajo de mi  
pierna con pantalones vaqueros, que veo la silueta del puente bajo la luz de la luna. Justo en ese preciso instante, el caminante-de-la-  
autopista sujeta el timón y la empuja bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

Trato de enderezarme y presionar con mi pie el freno. Oigo el sonido del  
caucho sobre el asfalto y por la esquina de mi ojo puedo ver que la apacible cara del caminante-de-la-autopista se ha ido. No más Joel, nada de pelos engominados y sonrisa entusiasmada.

Él sólo es una máscara de piel podrida y agujeros descubiertos, negros, con dientes como piedras desafiladas. Parece que esta  
sonriendo abiertamente, pero bien podría tratarse del efecto de sus labios descarnados.

A pesar de que el coche sigue patinando mientras intenta  
detenerse, no tengo ningún destello de mi vida pasando por delante de mis ojos. ¿Qué causo que esto fuera así? Un montón de fantasmas asesinados. En lugar de eso veo una serie de imágenes rápidas y ordenadas de mi cadáver: Una con el timón atravesando mi pecho, otra  
con mi cabeza ausente mientras el resto de mí cuerpo cuelga por la  
ventana faltante.  
Un árbol aparece de la nada, directo hacia la puerta que está a mi lado del conductor. No tengo tiempo para maldecir, sólo tomo el timón  
con fuerza y presiono el acelerador, entonces el árbol queda detrás. Pero  
aún así no quiero llegar hasta el puente. El coche se dirige por el borde de la carretera y sé que el puente no tiene uno. Este es estrecho, de madera, y antiguo.

"No es tan malo, estar muerto", el caminante-de-la-autopista me dice, clavando sus uñas en mi brazo, intentando alejarme del timón.

"¿Y que con el olor?" Rechiflo. Ya que debido a todo lo que hasucedido he perdido mi agarre en mi daga. No me preguntes cómo; mi  
muñeca se siente como si mis huesos fueran a separarse en cuestión de  
diez segundos, y he sido arrastrado lejos de mi asiento sólo para caer  
sobre la palanca de cambios. Pongo el coche en neutral con mi cadera (lo cual debería de haber hecho más temprano) y saco mi daga  
rápidamente.

Lo que ocurre después es casi sorpresivo: La piel está de regreso sobre la cara del caminante-de-la-autopista, y el verde también regresa a sus ojos. Sólo es un simple chico, quien tiene clavado los ojos en mi  
daga.  
Recupero el control del coche y doy un frenazo.  
La sacudida de la parada le hace pestañear. Él me mira.  
"He trabajado todo el verano para tener este dinero," él dice suavemente "Mi chica me matará si le pierdo".

Mi corazón late con fuerza por el esfuerzo de controlar el coche que  
da bandazos. No quiero decir nada. Sólo quiero terminar esto de una  
vez por todas. Pero al contrario oigo mi voz.

"Tu chica te perdonará. Lo prometo". La daga, athame de mi padre, es ligera en mi mano.

"No quiero hacer nuevamente esto," el caminante-de-la-autopista  
susurra.

"Ésta será tu última vez," digo, y entonces me giro hacia él, cortando con la hoja a través de su garganta, abriendo una negra línea  
abismal. Los dedos del caminante-de-la-autopista llegan hasta su  
cuello. Intentan juntar de nuevo la piel, pero algo tan espeso y oscuro  
como el aceite sale fuera de la herida y lo cubren, la sangre no solo va  
incluso por debajo de su distintiva chaqueta sino que también sube por  
su cara y ojos, hasta su pelo.

El caminante-de-la-autopista no grita  
mientras se marchita, pero tal vez eso se debe a que él no puede: Su garganta está cortada y el líquido negro también está dentro de su boca.

En menos de un minuto él ya se ha ido, sin dejar huella alguna.

Paso mi mano sobre el asiento. Está seco. Entonces, salgo del coche y giro a su alrededor, como mejor puedo, bajo la oscuridad,  
buscando rayones. Las llantas aun están humeando y derritiéndose.  
Puedo oír los dientes del Sr. Dean chirriando. Estaba por dejar el pueblo en tres días, y ahora estaba a punto de gastar en un set nuevo  
de Goodyears. Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no debería de llevar el coche de regreso hasta que las nuevas llantas estén puestas.

* * *

 **Zippo: Cierre.**

 **Jets: Equipo de** **futbol** **americano del estado de New** **York.**

 **Sharks: Equipo de** **futbol** **americano del estado de Florida.**

 **Kerouac:** **Jean** **‐** **Louis** **Kerouac** **(Lowell,** **Massachusetts** **12 de marzo de 1922** **‐** **St.** **Petersburg, Florida 21** **de octubre de 1969) novelista y poeta estadounidense. Integrante de la Generación** **Beat. Sus escritos** **reflejan la firme voluntad de liberarse de las asfixiantes convenciones sociales de su época así como la** **búsqueda de un sentido a la existencia. Compañeros de esta búsqueda fueron las drogas, como la**  
 **marihuana o la** **bencedrina, y el alcohol.**  
 **Kerouac** **elogia las hazañas del amor (la pasión carnal es para él «la puerta del paraíso»), proclama la** **inutilidad de todo conflicto armado y considera que «sólo las personas amargas desprecian la vida».** **Jack** **Kerouac** **y sus escritos son así considerados los precursores del modo de vida de la juventud de los años 1960.**

 **James Dean: James Byron Dean (Marion, Estados Unidos, 8 de febrero de 1931 – Cholame, Estados** **Unidos, 30 de septiembre de 1955) fue un actor estadounidense.** **  
En 1953 tuvo un papel en Broadway, The Immoralist, que tuvo una acogida muy positiva por la crítica,** **ese año también tuvo otro papel en la película Trouble Along the Way.**

 **Goodyears: Marca de neumáticos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni Anna Vestida de sangre me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Gore, violencia. Esta historia es una adaptación de Anna vestida de Sangre con los personajes de Harry Potter.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Parejas: Harry/Ginny. Neville/Susan.**

 **Gracias por comentar y mandar favoritos a esta historia. Se los agradezco profundamente :)**

* * *

 _ **Ginnevra Vestida con sangre.**_

 _ **Capítulo uno.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura!**_

Es después de la medianoche cuando parqueo el Rally Deportivo en nuestro camino de entrada. Probablemente el Sr. Dean está todavía despierto, nervioso y lleno de café negro como él es, mirándome manejar cuidados amén te calle abajo. Pero él no espera el carro de vuelta hasta mañana. Si fuera capaz de levantarme lo suficiente temprano, podría llevarle a la tienda y sustituir los neumáticos antes de que él reconociera algo diferente.

Mientras las luces delanteras cortan a través del patio y salpican sobre el frente de la casa, veo dos puntos verdes: los ojos del gato de mi madre. Cuando llego a la puerta delantera, se ha ido de la ventana. Iba a decirle a mamá que yo ya estaba en casa. Hedwig es el nombre del gato. Es una cosa revoltosa, y no le importo mucho. A mí tampoco me importa mucho. Tiene el extraño hábito de arrancarse todo el pelo de su cola, dejando pequeños mechones negros por toda la casa. Pero a mi mamá le gusta tener un gato alrededor. Como la mayoría de los niños, pueden ver y oír cosas que ya están muertas. Un truco muy útil, cuando vives con nosotros.

Entro a la casa, me quito los zapatos, y subo las escaleras de a dos. Muero por una ducha—quiero librarme de esa musgosa y podrida sensación de mi muñeca y hombro. Y quiero comprobar la athame de mi padre, y enjuagarle cualquier cosa negra que pueda estar en el filo.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, tropiezo contra una caja y digo, "¡Mierda!" Un poco demasiado fuerte. Debería saberlo. Mi vida es vivida en un laberinto de cajas empacadas. Mi mamá y yo somos empacadores profesionales; no perdemos el tiempo con cartón desechado de las tiendas de comestibles o de licores. Tenemos cajas de alta calidad, resistencia industrial, reforzadas con etiquetas permanentes. Incluso en la oscuridad puedo ver que acabo de tropezar con los utensilios de cocina.

Entro de puntillas al baño y saco mi cuchillo de mi mochila de cuero. Después de terminar con el caminante-de-autoestopista le envolví en un paño de terciopelo negro, pero no pulcramente. Estaba muy apresurado. No quería estar en la carretera, o en cualquier lugar cerca del puente.

Ver desintegrarse al caminante-de-autoestopista no me asustó. He visto peores. Pero no es a la clase de cosas a las que te acostumbras.

"¿Harry?"

Miro el espejo y veo el soñoliento reflejo de mi mamá, sosteniendo al gato negro entre sus brazos. Pongo el athame sobre el mostrador.

"Hey, mamá. Lamento despertarte"

"Sabes que de todas formas me gusta estar despierta cuando llegas. Siempre debes despertarme, así puedo dormir"

No le digo cuan tonto suena eso; sólo abro el grifo y empiezo a correr la hoja bajo el agua fría.

"Yo lo hare" dice ella, y toca mi brazo. Entonces por supuesto agarra mi muñeca, porque puede ver los moretones que están empezando a ponerse purpura a todo lo largo de mi antebrazo.

Espero que diga algo maternal; espero que cotorree como un pato preocupado por unos pocos minutos y vaya a la cocina a buscar hielo y una toalla mojada, aunque los moretones no son de ninguna manera la por marca que he conseguido. Pero esta vez no lo hace.

Tal vez porque es tarde, y está cansada. O tal vez porque después de tres años finalmente está empezando a descifrar que no lo voy a dejar.

"Dámelo" dice ella, y lo hago, porque ya he quitado lo peor de la cosa negra. Ella lo toma y se va. Sé que es libre para hacer lo que hace cada vez, que es hervir la hoja y después, apuñalar con esta un frasco grande de sal, donde se quedara bajo la luz de la luna durante tres días. Cuando finalmente le saque, le limpiara con aceite de canela y le llamara como nuevo.

Ella solía hacer lo mismo para mi papá. Quien llegaba a casa después de matar algo que ya estaba muerto y ella le besaba en la mejilla y se llevaba el athame, tan casualmente como cualquier otra esposa podría llevarse un maletín. Él y yo solíamos mirarla mientras yacía en su frasco de sal, nuestros brazos cruzados sobre nuestros pechos, transmitiéndonos el uno al otro, pensamientos, de que todo eso era ridículo. Siempre me pareció un ejercicio de fingimiento. Como lo era Excalibur en la roca.

Pero mi papa la dejaba hacerlo. Él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se conocieron y casaron, una hermosa chica Wicca de pelo castaño rojizo con un hilo trenzado de flores blancas alrededor de su cuello.

Después se recostaría y se llamaría a si mismo también Wiccano, a falta de una mejor palabra. Pero realmente, papá no era nada de nada.

Solo amaba las leyendas. Amaba una buena historia, cuentos sobre el mundo que lo hacían parecer más frio de lo que en realidad era. Enloquecido por la mitología grecorromana, que es de donde conseguí mi nombre.

Se comprometieron a ello, porque mi mamá amaba a Shakespeare, y terminé llamado Hadrius James. Hadrius por el emperador romano Adriano (o Hadrianus), y James por James Joyce, uno de los amigos de Shakespeare. Creo que suena estúpido. Hadrius James Potter. Todos me llaman solo Harry.

Supongo que debería estar contento—mi papa también amaba la mitología nórdica, así que podría haber terminado siendo llamado Thor, lo que habría sido básicamente insoportable.

Exhalo y miro el espejo. No hay marcas en mi cara, o en mi ropa gris abotonada, al igual que no habían marcas en la tapicería del Rally Deportivo (gracias a Dios). Me veo ridículo. Estoy en pantalones y mangas como si estuviera en una gran cita, porque es para lo que le dije al Sr. Dean que necesitaba el coche. Cuando deje la casa esta noche mi pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, y había un poco de gel en este, pero después de ese jodido jaleo, esa cosa negra estaba colgando a

través de mi frente en vetas oscuras.

"Debes darte prisa e ir a la cama, cariño. Es tarde y tenemos más embalaje para hacer"

Mi mamá ha terminado con el cuchillo. Ella flota de vuelta contra la jamba de la puerta y su gato negro está girando alrededor de sus tobillos como un pez aburrido alrededor de un castillo de plástico.

"Sólo quiero saltar en la ducha" digo. Ella suspira y se aleja.

"¿Le atrapaste, no?" Dice ella por encima de su hombro, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Sí. Le atrape"

Ella me sonríe. Su boca se ve triste y melancólica. "Estuvo cerca esta vez. Pensaste que lo tendrías terminado antes de finales de julio. Ahora es agosto"

"Fue una caza difícil" digo, tirando de una toalla de la estantería.

No creo que vaya a decirme nada más, pero se detiene y retrocede.

"¿Te hubieras quedado aquí, si no lo hubieras conseguido? ¿La habrías dejado de lado? ".

Sólo pienso por unos pocos segundos, sólo una pausa natural en la conversación, porque yo sabía la respuesta antes de que terminara la pregunta.

"No"

Mientras mi mamá se va, dejo caer la bomba. "Hey, ¿puedo pedir prestado algo de dinero para un nuevo juego de neumáticos?"

"Hadrius James" se queja, y yo hago una mueca, pero su suspiro agotado me dice que estoy listo para ir a por ellas por la mañana.

Ivermorny,Ontario, es nuestro destino. Voy allí para matarla.

Ginny. Ginevra Weasley. _**Ginny Vestida en Sangre**_.

"Esta te tiene preocupado, ¿no, Harry?" Mi mamá dice desde detrás del volante de la camioneta U-Haul. Sigo diciéndole que simplemente deberíamos comprar nuestro propio camión de mudanzas, en lugar de alquilar. Dios sabe que nos mudamos con la suficiente frecuencia, siguiendo fantasmas.

"¿Por qué dirías eso?" pregunto, y ella señala con la cabeza hacia mi mano. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba dando golpecitos contra mi bolso de cuero, que es donde el athame de papá esta. Con un esfuerzo concentrado, no la retiro. Simplemente sigo dando golpecitos como si no importara, como si ella estuviera sobre-analizando e interpretando cosas.

"Mate a Peter Petigrew cuando tenía catorce años, mamá" digo. "He estado haciendo esto desde entonces. Ya no hay mucho que me sorprenda"

Hay un endurecimiento en su rostro. "No deberías decirlo así. Tú no 'mataste' a Peter Petigrew. Fuiste atacado por Peter Petigrew y él ya estaba muerto".

Me sorprende a veces el cómo ella puede cambiar una cosa sólo usando las palabras correctas. Si su tienda de suministros ocultos alguna vez cayera en banca rota, ella tendría un buen futuro en el branding

Fui atacado por Peter Carver, dice ella. Sí. Fui atacado. Pero sólo después de que irrumpí en la casa abandonada de la familia Pettigrew.

Ese había sido mi primer trabajo. Lo hice sin el permiso de mi mamá, lo que es en realidad una subestimación. Lo hice contra las estridentes protestas de mi mamá y tuve que abrir la cerradura de la ventana de mi dormitorio para salir de la casa. Pero lo hice. Tomé el cuchillo de mi padre y la forcé. Esperé hasta las dos a.m. en la habitación donde Peter Pettigrew le disparo a su esposa con una pistola calibre 0.44 y luego se ahorcó con su propio cinturón en el armario. Esperé en la misma habitación donde su fantasma había asesinado a un agente de bienes raíces intentando vender la casa dos años después, y luego a un inspector de la propiedad un año después de eso.

Pensándolo ahora, recuerdo mis temblorosas manos y un estómago cerca a las nauseas. Recuerdo la desesperación de hacerlo, hacer lo que tenía que hacer, como mi padre. Cuando los fantasmas finalmente aparecieron (sí, fantasmas en plural—resulta que Peter y su esposa se habían reconciliado, encontrado un interés común en el asesinato) Creo que casi me desmaye. Uno salió del armario con su cuello tan purpura e inclinado que parecía que estuviera de lado, y el otro sangró a través

del suelo como una toalla de papel comercial en reversa. Ella apenas salió de las tablas, estoy orgulloso de decirlo. Los instintos tomaron el control y la clave por la espalda antes de que pudiera hacer un

movimiento. Aunque Pettigrew me ataco, mientras estaba intentando sacar mi cuchillo de la madera que estaba recubierta con la mancha que solía ser su esposa. Estuvo a punto de tirarme por la ventana antes de que lograra destrancar a el athame, maullando como un gatito.

Apuñalarlo fue casi un accidente. El cuchillo simplemente por suerte tropezó con él cuando él envolvió el extremo de su cuerda alrededor de mi garganta y me giro alrededor. Nunca le dije a mi mamá esa parte.

"Sabes más que eso, mamá" digo. "Es solo otra gente la que piensa que no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto." Quiero decir que papá también lo sabía, no lo hago. A ella no le gusta hablar de él, y sé que ella no ha sido la misma desde que él murió. Ella ya no está completamente aquí; hay algo que falta en todas sus sonrisas, como una mancha borrosa o una lente de cámara fuera de foco. Parte de ella lo siguió, dondequiera que él se haya ido. Sé que no es que ella haya dejado de amarme. Pero no creo que ella alguna vez se hubiera imaginado a si misma criando un hijo, por si sola. Se suponía que su familia formaría un círculo. Ahora andamos por ahí como una fotografía de la que mi padre había sido recortado.

"Estaré dentro y fuera así" digo, chasqueando mis dedos y reorientando el tema. "A lo mejor, ni siquiera voy a tener que pasar todo el año escolar en Ilvermorny"

Ella se inclina sobre el volante y sacude su cabeza. "Debes pensar en quedarte más tiempo. He oído que es un lugar agradable"

Ruedo mis ojos. Ella sabe más. Nuestra vida no es tranquila. No es como la vida de otros, donde hay raíces y rutinas. Somos un circo ambulante. Y ella no puede echarle la culpa a mi padre siendo

asesinado, porque también viajábamos con él, aunque es cierto que no tanto. Esa es la razón por la que ella trabaja como lo hace, haciendo lecturas de tarot y limpiezas de aura a través del teléfono, y vendiendo suministros ocultos en línea. Mi madre la bruja móvil. Se gana la vida sorprendentemente bien. Incluso sin las cuentas de fideicomiso de mi papá, probablemente estaríamos bien.

En este momento estamos conduciendo hacia el norte en alguna serpenteante carretera que sigue la orilla del Lago Superior. Estaba feliz de salir de Carolina del Norte, lejos del té helado y acentos y hospitalidad que no me conviene. Estando en la carretera me siento libre, cuando estoy en mi camino de aquí para allá, y no será hasta que ponga mis pies sobre el pavimento de Ilvermorny que sentiré como si estuviera de vuelta al trabajo. Por ahora puedo disfrutar de las pilas de pinos y capas de roca sedimentaria a lo largo del borde de la carretera, llorando aguas subterráneas como un constante lamento. El Lago Superior es más azul que el azul y más verde que el verde, y la luz clara entrando por las ventanas me hace entrecerrar los ojos detrás de mis gafas de sol.

"¿Qué vas a hacer respecto al colegio?"

"Mamá" me quejo. Frustración burbujeando de mí de repente. Ella está haciendo su rutina medio-y-medio. Medio aceptando lo que soy, medio insistiendo que sea un chico normal. Me pregunto si se la hizo a mi papá también. No lo creo.

"Harry" se queja de vuelta. "Los superhéroes también van al colegio"

"No soy un superhéroe" digo. Es una etiqueta terrible. Es egoísta, y no encaja. No desfilo en fibra sintética. No hago lo que hago y recibo elogios y las llaves de las ciudades. Trabajo en la oscuridad, matando lo que debería haber permanecido muerto. Si la gente supiera lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente tratarían de detenerme. Los idiotas tomarían el lado de Casper, y entonces tendría que matar a Casper ya ellos después de que Casper mordiera sus gargantas. No soy un

superhéroe. Si algo soy, entonces soy Rorschach (N/A: Es un antihéroe) de Watchmen. Soy Grendel. Soy el sobreviviente de Silent Hill.

"Si estás tan dispuesto en hacer esto durante el colegio, hay un montón de ciudades que podrían mantenerte ocupado durante cuatro años" Ella gira la U-Haul en una estación de gas, la última en el lado de los . "¿Qué hay de Birmingham? Ese lugar esta tan embrujado que podrías tomar dos en un mes y probablemente tener todavía suficiente para terminar el colegio"

"Sí, pero entonces tendría que ir a al colegio en la jodida Birmingham" digo, y ella me lanza una mirada. Murmuro una disculpa.

Ella podría ser la más liberal de las madres, dejando a su hijo adolescente vagar por las noches cazando los restos de asesinos, pero a pesar de todo no le gusta escuchar la Bomba-F17 caer de mi boca.

Ella levanta el surtidor de gasolina y toma una respiración profunda. "Tú lo has vengado cinco veces de más, ya sabes" Antes de que pueda decir que no, ella sale y cierra la puerta.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Como le irá a Harry en su nueva ciudad?**

 **En el próximo capítulo aparecerán mas personajes de HP algunos mas agradables que otros :) (no diré spoiler XD).**


End file.
